Nutcracker Naruto
by Dragon Man 180
Summary: Modern Day fic. Hinata has just gotten the most interesting present for Christmas this year.


**Well everyone, here's a Christmas and New Years fic for all of you. It's a bit late due to being sick in december, chaos at the airport I work at around Christmas, and my family celebrating Christmas later than usual due to work making it difficult to cordinate everything. Note that this exists outside my other stories and was mainly written for fun during long breaks at work.**

Hinata smiled as she glanced out the window of her room and saw the lights of a group approaching her family's mansion. It was Christmas Eve and the Hyuuga family annual party was just getting started. It was a lovely white Christmas with the snow falling just enough to be beautiful and not enough to be a nuisance to travelers. Hinata was currently in a red kimono top with white fur trim and a dark green obi, though the bottom of the outfit was more like a modern cocktail dress, thus combing Christmas colors with traditional dress and modern fashion. After making sure her long hair was well brushed and adding a light bit of make up, Hinata left her room and made her way to the grand stair way down to the ballroom where the main party was. A giant Christmas tree dominated one corner of the room with a huge pile of gifts beneath it.

"Announcing, Lady Hinata!" declared the master of ceremonies, causing Hinata to capture all the eyes of the party goers as she descended the stairs. A light blush adorned her face as she felt the attention, but years of doing this made it easy for her to continue. She spotted her little sister Hanabi flirting with a few boys and hoped their father didn't catch the younger girl.

"Hinata-hime, you look most lovely tonight," said a familiar voice, causing Hinata to stiffen before turning to the one person on the planet she could safely say she hated with all her soul.

"Uchiha-san, need I remind you that I have not given you permission to address me so freely?" said Hinata in a cold emotional voice as she glared at the young man who had snuck up beside her. Sasuke Uchiha was the most pompous boy Hinata knew, constantly putting people down if they were below his class level and not even respecting those above him. His family had a long rivalry with Hinata's family, though their mothers were both outsiders to the clans and best friends. "And you have company of your own," said Hinata as she indicated the two girls waiting for Sasuke. One was a red head in a dark black cocktail dress that barely covered anything and was only held together by a golden chain belt at her waist. The pink haired girl beside her was dressed in a slightly more conservative red dress, though the bodice was tight and trimmed with fur to emphasize her slight bust.

"Neither of them can managed to look as lovely as you Hime," said Sasuke as he made to kiss Hinata's hand, only for her to jerk it out of his grasp and cause him to stumble to one knee as Hinata ran towards the newest figure to enter the room.

"Jiraiya-ji-san!" cried Hinata with joy as she hugged her godfather. The old man hugged her back, his large frame dwarfing Hinata and the glare he sent at Sasuke keeping the arrogant boy from coming near.

"How is my favorite little princess?" asked Jiraiya. Even though he was Hinata's godfather, Jiraiya was somewhat of a hermit since he wrote novels for a living and didn't visit much except for birthdays and holidays.

"Very happy to see you," said Hinata with a smile. Jiraiya grinned before lifting up a large bag from behind him as he moved to a clear spot near the tree.

Stamping his feet on the floor, Jiraiya did a little kabuki dance before saying, "Alright little ones, it's time for the main event!" the younger children flocked to Jiraiya, eager to get the toys he had brought. The teens followed at a more sedate pace, even Sasuke and his two arm candies. Hinata made sure to keep her cousin Neji in between Sasuke and herself. For the younger children, Jiraiya distributed some well designed toys. Hanabi, for all her pretenses of being a big girl, got a large red haired doll half her size with several small outfits. The youngest of the Sarutobi clan, Konohamaru, got a nicely articulated remote control monkey robot. It turned out to be light enough to ride on his shoulder and could be controlled with a wristband controller. He promptly started making the robot smack it's buttocks at Sasuke, only to have to run as the older boy came after him to deliver a painful beating.

Presents for the teens were more useful. Neji got a set of books on ancient martial arts that had him finding a quiet corner to read. His girlfriend Tenten got a samurai sword for her weapon collection, which prompted her to give the elderly writer a hug and kiss on the cheek. Even Sasuke got a gift, Jiraiya gave him an autographed copy of Icha Icha paradise, Jiraiya's perverted masterpiece, saying it would help him with his girls. Sakura and Karin both yelled about how "SASUKE-KUN DOESN'T NEED HELP LIKE THAT!" before squabbling over who he was in love with.

Last of all, Jiraiya turned to Hinata and smiled at her. "And for the birthday hime," he said as he pulled out a toy kitsune. It was just a little bigger than Hanabi's doll and had a bright gold color for its fur. The kitsune was dressed in an ancient ninja outfit with an overcoat and hat. The overcoat was white with red flames along the bottom hem and sleeve cuffs, while the hat was mostly red except for a white triangle in front with the red kanji for fire on it. The kitsune had a kunai in one hand and a small actual katana strapped to its back. "Be careful with the katana, it's actually forged steel," said Jiraiya, please to see how fascinated Hinata was by her gift. She had always had a love for kitsune lore and he had known she'd love this when he saw it.

"Thank you Jiraiya-jii-san!" exclaimed Hinata before giving him a hug and stroking the soft faux fox fur. However, before she could enjoy the kitsune more, it was ripped from her grip by Sasuke as he smirked at it.

"You're still playing with dolls at your age hime??" he asked before letting out a yelp of pain. The kunai in the kitsune's hand was apparently also real metal and sharp, as it had sliced Sasuke's palm enough to leave a nasty mark. With a curse, Sasuke hurled the kitsune to the ground, where the arm holding the kunai gave a crack and flopped backwards, clearly broken. Sasuke sneered at the toy, only to suddenly feel his arm in extreme pain.

Hinata was normally a very passive girl. People tended to forget she had spent her entire life studying Tai Chi, Akido, Jujutsu, and other soft handed martial arts. They were reminded of this fact as Hinata grabbed Sasuke's extended arm and twisted it behind his back in a painful hold. Her leg then swept Sasuke's legs out from underneath his body as she slammed him to the ground face first. "Listen carefully Uchiha, I have tolerated your antics to be polite, but if you are not out of this house in the next minute I'm screaming rape! And my father will be happy to show you how sharp the family honor sword is!" With a sharp crack, Hinata broke Sasuke's wrist and got to her feet as it he was made of something disgusting. "Get him out of here!" she said to the servants, who hurried to comply.

Idly, Hinata swayed around a clumsy punch from Karin and a kick from Sakura as the two girls screeched about her, "Hurting our Sasuke-kun!" before knocking both girls off their feet and gesturing for the servants to escort the two girls out as well. Hurrying over to the fallen kitsune doll, Hinata carefully picked it up and frowned at the break in the arm. A presence behind her caused her to turn and see Jiraiya looking at the doll with sympathy. "I'm sorry Hinata, I'll be back tomorrow to take him to the shop that made him, they can fix him up by tomorrow evening!" said Jiraiya before patting her on the head. His eyes lingered on the doll as Hinata pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and turned it into a doll sized bandage for the heroic ninja. Hinata then placed the kitsune in one of the chairs her mother had kept from her child hood, the doll the perfect size for the small wooden chair.

(0o0o0)

Hinata found it hard to sleep that night. With Sasuke and his two bimbos gone, the teens were able to relax and enjoy some time with the younger children. They had played several games, including a round of spin the bottle that caused Hanabi to have to kiss Konohamaru. After all the excitement, it was little surprise Hinata couldn't sleep that night once she got to bed. Deciding to slip downstairs for a quick snack, Hinata paused when she caught sight of her kitsune doll bathed in the moonlight. Hanabi had left her own doll downstairs to keep him company and the two made a nice sight together. Hinata blinked as the lights of the tree, though dim, seemed to start growing brighter. Her eyes widened as the tree and room around it started to grow. Hinata quickly found herself the same size as the two dolls while her clothes failed to shrink with her, so she hurried over to where Hanabi had left the outfits for her doll. Finding a kunoichi costume, Hinata hurriedly pulled it on and was surprised to find the kunai and shuriken holsters that came with the outfit now held real weapons. A touch on her shoulder had Hinata letting out a scream before spinning around to sweep the legs from under her attacker, only to have the attacker step back from the sweep and gently grab Hinata's arms as they came around for a blow. Hinata could only stare at Hanabi's doll as the red head smirked at her. "Good reflexes," said the doll as she released Hinata's arm and stepped back a bit. She was dressed in an outfit Hinata didn't remember seeing in the box, a red mini kimono that accented her curves and made her look both pretty and dangerous. Adding to Hinata's confusion was the fact that the doll now had nine fox tails swaying behind her, pointed ears, and sharp claws on her hands and feet.

"What is going on?" asked Hinata.

"An age old battle between the kitsune and the Uchiha," said a male voice and Hinata wasn't too surprised to see her kitsune doll walking towards them. "My mate and I were sealed into these doll bodies years ago and are only able to move around like this on nights of the full moon when we are together. This is the first time in centuries we have been together, thanks to your godfather we were finally reunited."

"The Uchiha?" asked Hinata, fear running through her as she thought of Sasuke and his strange obsession with her.

"Yes, and Sasuke-teme hasn't changed since his past life," said the kitsune. "I knew him before we were cursed and he was just as arrogant as I saw today. At least this version of the teme doesn't have his accursed eyes. I mean, he sliced himself up on the kunai my doll self was holding! I would have been laughing if I could!" His smile and cheerful attitude were infectious and Hinata found herself smiling.

"Please tell me your names," she asked.

The golden kitsune smiled and said, "I am Namikaze Naruto, and this lovely vixen is my mate Namikaze Kasei, better known as Kyuubi no Kitsune." Hinata's eyes widened as she took in the vixen, who was a kitsune remembered in legends even in the present day.

"And what is your name cutie?" asked Kasei as she smiled at Hinata, who blushed.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata," she said. She was surprised to see Naruto and Kasei smirk as they glanced at each other, but the smirk faded as they both stiffened and looked towards the darkest part of the room. "What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

"It seems there is a rat in the house," said Naruto as he stepped in front of Hinata, while Kasei gently pushed the girl behind her as well. "I can recognize that smell of that foul Uchiha abomination even after centuries!"

"So good to see you again Namikaze!" said a dark and evil voice as a figure advanced into the light. Hinata gasped as she saw a giant rat with its left eye covered with an eye patch. The rat was dressed in samurai armor and carried a giant fan with a kusarigama attached to it. "You made things quite difficult for me by cursing me into this form!"

"We only did that after you killed Hinata-chan!" barked Naruto, only to groan as he heard Hinata gasp.

"I see you found her reincarnation," said the rat with a smirk, even as he continued to walk towards them. Suddenly, he leapt back as Naruto threw a barrage of kunai at him. "I killed her before to break the two of you and I'll do it again!" declared the rat.

"You will not touch a strand of her hair Madara!" growled Kasei as blue flames appeared in her hands. "You took our mate from us once and we'll kill you before we let you hurt her again!"

Madara smirked as red eyes started appearing behind him before more rats came forward into the light. "You don't have a chance against my allies," he said, each of the rats bearing various Japanese swords in their front paws as they walked on their rear legs.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" said Naruto as he formed a cross with his hands. Instantly, there was an army of blond kitsune matching the rats. "Hinata-chan, we'll talk later, just relax, we'll never let our precious people get hurt!" said Naruto as he unsheathed the kodachi from his back. Naruto rested the blade on his shoulder after flexing his arms to test the weight. Hinata nodded as Kasei's tails gently wrapped around her.

As Madara gestured, the rats swarmed forwards, while the clones leapt forward to meet them. Naruto and Madara met in the center of the two forces as their weapons clashed. Any rat that slipped past the clone army fell to the blue fireballs Kasei hurled at them. Hinata could only watch in amazement as Naruto and Kasei pulled off feats that would make an Olympic athlete jealous. Suddenly, she found herself grabbed by a rat that had slipped past Kasei while she was dealing with several others. Reacting just as her instructors had shown her, Hinata grabbed the giant rodent's paws before flipping him over her shoulder and to the ground. The follow up strike to the groin and stomach left the vermin in a daze. Acting on instinct, Hinata grabbed a kunai from the holster at her waist and sliced the rat's neck, causing blood to gush out as the rat spasmed. Hinata stared at the bloody dagger in her hand before feeling a hand on her shoulder. Whipping around, she found Kasei staring down at her with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to have to do that," said the vixen as she hugged Hinata before focusing the girl's attention on Naruto and Madara. The clones and rat army had eliminated one another, leaving the two leaders the sole combatants in the room. Naruto swung his giant sword as if it weighed nothing at all, while Madara seemed to be able to let any attack that got past his war fan and kusarigama phase through him. The rat was also sending blasts of fire in various shapes at Naruto, only to have the kitsune replace him with the corpse of a slain rat. Suddenly, Madara's kusarigama used a deflection from Naruto's kodachi to bounce behind the blond and then aim for his back. The blade pierced Naruto, who gasped and staggered as blood started seeping through his uniform.

Something inside Hinata snapped and she was suddenly charging right at Madara. She wasn't aware of the veins around her eyes thickening or that she could suddenly see a system of lines and dots passing throughout Madara's body, she just moved. Two giant shrouds of blue energy formed around Hinata's hands as she spun to attack Madara with a cry of, "Jūho Sōshiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists)!" as the two energy constructs slammed into Madara, pushing him back away from Naruto as Kasei rushed up to the blond and removed the kusarigama. Hinata sunk low into a combat stance with her arms "You're within the field of my divination! Two strikes!" Two strikes to Madara's chest sent him staggering back a bit as Hinata followed that up with more strikes. "Four strikes! Eight Strikes! Sixteen strikes! Thirty Two Strikes! Sixty Four strikes! Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" Madara fell back from the blows as blood started leaking through his mouth. Hinata sighed and turned back to where Kasei and Naruto were staring at her in astonishment, Kasei having healed Naruto's wound while Hinata kept Madara busy.

Hinata felt a presence behind her and spun around to see Madara with a katana coming down to split her in two. Suddenly, Naruto was there, darting in low and punching Madara away. "thanks Hinata-chan, it looks like memories of your past life are awakening," said Naruto before raising his hand. White energy formed a giant throwing star above the raised palm and Naruto hurled the weapon at Madara with a cry of, "Fūton: Rasenshuriken!" The attack slammed into Madara and seemed to engulf him in a giant dome of white light. Madara's scream couldn't be heard over the wind that filled the room from the attack. "Got you!" said Naruto as the attack faded and Madara fell to the ground. Amazingly, his body appeared in one piece, it a bit tattered with gashes all over his armor.

"Bastard!" gasped Madara.

"I happen to know my parents were secretly married before I was conceived, thank you very much!" said Naruto as he walked forward. "I knew you'd phase through any attack I sent at you, but you've never seen my Rasenshuriken in action personally, so you didn't know how it attacks your chakra system. You have to use that to phase, so taking it out left you vulnerable!" As Naruto spoke, he pulled a kunai from his holster and brought it down in Madara's forehead. "Will of Fire trumps all bastard!" he said as the light faded from Madara's single visible eye.

Kasei smiled and rushed to hug her mate, only to be bowled over by Hinata as the girl glomped Naruto, crying, "Naruto-kun!" and kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Yep, her memory is fully restored," said Kasei before lightly tapping Hinata on the shoulder. As the girl turned around, the vixen pulled her into a deep kiss that had Naruto's nose leek a pit of blood, especially as Hinata returned the kiss. "Good to have you back Hinata-chan!" said Kasei with a smile as the two parted.

Hinata smiled and hugged both her mates, finally realizing why she had long thought she was missing something important but never knowing what it was.

"Ugh, I feel dizzy," said Naruto as he put his hand on his forehead, only to let out a grunt of pain as his body started to shift. Kasei was having a similar experience, and within seconds Naruto was a blond haired man while Kasei had assumed the humanoid fox form Naruto had been stuck in. Mere seconds later, they both were in human form with their tails and fox ears and sighing in relief. "Well, Madara-teme's curse is finally lifted," said Naruto with a grin as he kissed Hinata. "Kissing is so much easier with human lips!"

(0o0o0)

After a few minutes of hugs and kisses, the reunited trio were interrupted by Naruto's stomach roaring for food. "Hehehehe, sorry, but centuries of not being able to eat means I'm hungry!" said Naruto.

Hinata giggled at her mate's reaction and turned towards the kitchen to make something, only to freeze. "Umm… how do we get back to normal size?" she asked.

"We can't, not tonight," said Kasei as she gently turned Hinata around to show Naruto drawing a seal diagram on the wall with his tails. Hinata's eyes widened as the seal transformed into a doorway in the wall leading to an elaborate palace in the middle of a forest. "Welcome to the ancient home of the Kitsune, Genseirin no Kitsune (Primeval Forest of the Kitsune)!" said Kyuubi with a smile. Young one tailed kitsune were already popping out of the forest to see who was intruding on their domain, only to let out cheers at the return of their queen and her mates. The little foxes either ran around yipping in their true forms or changed into adorable little children that threw themselves at Kasei in delight. Soon all three were carrying a few kits in various forms as they approached the castle, where six tailed kitsune stood guard on either side of the castle gates with naginata in their hands.

"Open for Kasei-kouhi and her mates!" yelled the guards as they smartly wrapped the ground with the bottom of their pole arms. The gates swung open and cheers broke out from all the kitsune in the hall as their queen entered the castle after a long absence. Kasei made her way to an ornate throne and gestured for two slightly smaller thrones to be brought in, one placed at either side of her at equal height to one another. Turning to face the crowd of kitsune, Kasei raised her arms for quiet.

"It is wonderful to be back here after that bastard of an Uchiha summoned me against my will. I deeply regret that I missed out on so much after I was sealed within my mate Naruto," said Kasei. "I had no freedom until Uchiha Madara tried to rip me out of Naruto. He miscalculated my hatred of him and the end result was me being freed from the seal and able to help Naruto drive him off. Even then, we would have been captured if Hinata had not charged into Madara's hide out against orders to rescue Naruto. Both of them proved themselves worthy of my affections and I have taken them as my mates!" There was a cheer from the kitsune at this news, their queen had been to long without a mate and now she had two of them! "Sadly, Madara returned soon after and killed Hinata while cursing Naruto and me. It was only this night that we were reunited with her and with her help destroyed Madara after she awakened her memories. Now, prepare a feast for the celebration of this happy event!" Kitsune scrambled to follow Kasei's orders while the fox queen led Naruto and Hinata to a set of rooms where they changed from their ninja outfits into kimono. Hinata's was her favorite shade of purple with a white obi, while Naruto had a dark blue kimono with asymmetrical orange flames dancing across it and a black obi. Kyuubi soon joined them while dressed in a black kimono with her true form in bright crimson across it and an orange obi. All three reentered the hall to find a lavish feast set up as well as a stage. As they ate, they watched various kitsune perform elaborate dances, sing, put on plays, and even a few movies.

After the feast was done, Kasei lead Naruto and Hinata to the master bedroom of the palace, where a large bed awaited them. After changing into sleeping yukata, the three snuggled together and fell asleep.

(0o0o0)

Hinata woke up with a start to find herself alone in her own bed. She wondered if the whole thing was a dream before realizing she was dressed in the sleeping yukata she'd gotten from the kitsune palace. Running downstairs, Hinata almost collided with her mother. "Hinata, don't go down stairs, there is a giant rat dead in the middle of the main hall!" said the woman as she ran off to phone an exterminator.

Ignoring the warning, Hinata ran down the stairs and found the servants muttering at the sight of a dead rat the size of a human's arm lying in the center of the hall. It had only one visible eye that was tinted red and staring into the air. Looking around, Hinata found something missing. Naruto and Kasei's doll forms were gone!

"Well, that certainly is a big rat!" said Jiraiya's voice, causing Hinata to spin around and see Jiraiya brushing a light dusting of snow off his shoulders while behind him two people bundled up against the cold were starting to remove their clothes. "Hinata, I'd like to introduce you to my grandkids who recently returned from a long trip," said Jiraiya as he gestured to the red head and blond that had by now removed their jackets and were smiling at Hinata. "Meet Naruto and Kasei, I hope you'll become good friends!" said Jiraiya.

"It is a pleasure to meet the two of you, I've heard so much about you!" said Hinata with a smile, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she took one of Naruto and Kasei's hands in each of her own as they smiled back at her.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this little fluff filled piece!**


End file.
